


A New Try 新嘗試

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John帶了新女友回家過夜，半夜裏卻發現床伴不見了，然後樓下傳來淫蕩的聲音……假如你新交的女友喜歡玩3P，你那一直處於無性狀態的室友還答應加入，接着你會幹什麼？</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Try 新嘗試

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首載於隨緣居[【原创】新尝试 (主WHW，NC-17，黄暴多肉、含BG/3P慎入！)](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-98016-1-1.html)

今晚仍然是零收穫？John快要憋出病來了。他最近持續到酒吧一帶獵艷，但運氣一直欠奉，甚至可說是他這輩子異性緣最差勁的一段時期了。無論他多落力去調情、去勾搭，就是沒有女士對他有興趣。

事實上，他的異性緣走下坡早在他從阿富汗回來時開始，但那時他心理出了問題又帶着一隻跛足，對此他也不感到意外。然後，Sherlock把他的毛病都治好了，他又重投他熟悉的調情戰場，把在餐館、超市、報檔、診所、郵局遇見的可愛女士們都哄得眉開眼笑，她們喜歡他，「John.三大洲.Watson」回來了！

但每次John要跟她們再進一步的時機總是不對，要緊關頭總是會有突發事情發生，而意外又往往都與Sherlock有關，或者是突然有案子、或者是突然有人受傷、又或者是偉大的咨詢偵探自己遇到麻煩或在重要實驗中卡住了必須得到醫生助手的及時協助，然後John必須得放下一切回去。

霉運就此纏上了John，一次又一次，在獲得他朝思暮想的性以前，總是先被女士們臭罵和離棄，令他的異性緣每況愈下，最初還能跟些良家婦女調調情約個會，後來他都放棄了，只想尋求即食的一夜情，但就連找個人到廁格來一發的運氣也沒有。

泡在夜店裏，放眼看去滿場子琳琅滿目的各式美女，John覺得自己很可悲。曾經是手到拿來的東西……

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

John喜歡女孩子，自幼稚園開始。

他還記得入學第一天，除了媽媽和姐姐外，他第一次被別的女孩子親吻－－那個小女孩笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他的臉蛋，高呼「好可愛啊～」，然後摟着他吻得他一臉口水。那時候他覺得很髒，有點害怕，有點想哭，有點想逃回家；但那個女孩子很香，穿着裙子眼大大的像個洋娃娃，一臉天真無邪。然後老師說小朋友要相親相愛啊；然後圖畫書裏小男孩都是和小女孩手拉着手的；電視劇裏總是男主角親吻女主角；家庭的組合總少不了爸爸和媽媽；於是他決定－－自己喜歡女孩子。

小學四年級，他第一次認識性。他發現自己勃起了，心裏很驚慌。他當時站在門外，正從門縫向內窺探－－他高中的姐姐正擁着一個女孩子在床上熱烈親吻，那女孩穿着短裙，裙擺在Harry手指的撩動下翻起，露出大腿和內褲，肢體和Harry糾纏在一起，嘴裏發出濕潤淫蕩的聲音。兩個女孩在親熱，而他勃起了，這令他更確信自己喜歡女孩子－－儘管那是兩個身材平平、未完成發育的女孩子。

中學的時候，John不算是學校裏的風頭躉，但就因為長相在平凡中透着可愛和善，反令女孩子對他增添了親切感－－受了情傷的女生總喜歡找他傾訴、沒有自信的女孩都放心跟他說話、不敢向高難度挑戰的女孩都轉而喜歡他，於是，表面平凡的John Watson，其實暗地裏艷遇比萬人迷的球隊隊長還多。他也有好好把握，不放過每一次天掉下來的練習機會－－甜言蜜語、撫摸、擁吻、親熱，在圖書館的角落、在巴士後排的座椅、在女同學無人的家中、在他自己狹小的房間裏……

大學的寄宿時代，是John跟老死們的性歡樂派對。他不再滿足於與女同學清純的互動，他敢於挑戰酒吧裏、大街上、甚至後巷內的形形式式女郎，勇於在匪夷所思的地方尋開心，盡情享受各式各樣的性歡愉，甚至不介意跟兄弟們一同沉醉於集體遊戲……

然後是軍旅生涯，每天偷生在死亡邊緣，許多士兵都活在一種醉生夢死、得快樂時且快樂的情緒當中，執行任務時的紀律嚴明和人性壓抑，加強了偷閒半天時沉溺放縱的衝動，妓女更成為他們生活中密不可分的一部份。這時期，他在同袍間贏得了「John.三大洲.Watson」的外號，因為他睡過的女人可能比任何人都多－－擁着一具溫軟的肉體，在最親密的距離感受着另一個人的呼吸和顫抖，這習慣一直讓John感到安心。不，他沒有愛上她們任何一個。有時他忘了她們的名字，有時甚至根本沒問過名字，而他也樂於跟每一個女人都只保持短暫關係－－跟別人吹噓時他總指這是基於新鮮感，新鮮的肉體能帶來刺激和興奮；實情是他還沒有心理準備去面對或接受性以外的感情瓜葛，生於一個父母吵了一輩子架的家，見證着姐姐失敗的婚姻和人生，令他對建立關係沒有信心。這樣就很好，感到跟別人很親密，但又隨時可以拉開距離，變回陌生人。他需要這個空間，他不願意讓任何人入侵這個私人空間，這裏他只有他自己－－孤獨的John Watson。

直到Sherlock出現，他的私人空間一聲不響便被人入侵了。而他甚至不覺得這很唐突，也絲毫沒有抗拒，就這麼乖乖地接受，彷彿Sherlock天生就住在這兒，從一開始就跟他在一起待在這裏。

沒有，他們沒有發生性關係。John喜歡女孩子，還記得嗎？但卻莫名地被Sherlock吸引，常常感到他們之間有一股巨大的磁場在牽引着。這令John的性苦悶狀態雪上加霜。他覺得很壓抑，好想找到渲洩點－－來吧，給我一個女人，主呀，求求你！

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

「你那兒方便嗎？」

當女郎塗了螢光甲油的指尖挑逗地撩撥着他的襯衣領口時，John有點身在夢中的感覺－－真的嗎？度過了大半年只跟五姑娘幽會的暗無天日的日子，終於有一個女人肯主動跟我搭訕，還提議到我那裏去？

John喜上眉梢之餘，卻突然神經質地拿出手機查看－－沒理由的，這個時候Sherlock一定會出現，他一定會及時扼殺掉這次性交機會－－沒有，沒有短訊，連訊號也沒有，手機沒電了！怪不得John獲得了一個安寧的夜晚，感謝主。

頭髮漂染成幾種顏色的女郎撅着嘴，摟着他的脖子側着頭，不滿地：「怎麼了？家裏有人？怕老婆發現？」一邊抱怨還一邊左搖右擺的，不知是因喝多了酒，還是嗑了藥。

John看着她應該夠合法年齡了，儘管不是他最喜歡的類型，但樣子身材也不算差，而他實實在在是憋得太久了，大家到這兒玩也只是想開心一晚，於是他伸出胳膊抱住她的腰，帶她走向門外：「我有個比較麻煩的室友，不過我們靜悄悄的到我房間裏來，他應該不會發現……」

女郎蹣跚地跟着John上了出租車，向着夜幕下的貝克街駛去。

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

赤裸白晢的肉體，四肢上面和敏感部位有明顯的瘀傷，死前曾經激烈性交－－Sherlock皺着眉看着陳屍浴室的死者，思索着。他看了看手機，John還是沒有回覆他，整晚都音訊全無，這很罕見，令他眉頭皺得更深。

「有什麼頭緒嗎？」Lestrade問道。蘇格蘭場的手足都疲憊不堪了，說到底現在快凌晨一點，大家都想快點收工回家休息。

「一定是被姦殺吧？那些傷痕都是非自願性交做成的，只要驗出精液的主人是誰，就能找到兇手了！」安德森語氣不屑地瞥向Sherlock。

Sherlock沉吟半晌，難得沒有向安德森開火：「不一定，死前性交跟她的死不必然拉上關係。」

「可是她身上傷痕累累啊！」安德森大喊。

「嗯，讓我回去想一想，明天再答覆你。」Sherlock不屑地睥了睥安德森，向Lestrade點點頭示意，便揚起他那件長風衣，消失在酒店房間門前。

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

_急需完成一個實驗，跟一條人命有關，需要你的幫忙。SH_

在出租車上，Sherlock又發了一條短訊。

_回到221b了？SH_

_John_ _，整個晚上，你到哪兒去了？SH_

仍然沒有回覆，Sherlock心裏突然有種奇怪的痛感，像被什麼東西拉扯着……

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

溫軟的肉體，銷魂的叫喊，看着對方變成粉紅色的皮膚流着汗、悸顫着，享受地半閉着眼簾喘息，John此時理應沉醉在愛慾的歡愉中－－然而，他突然感到隔着一層膠套的親密接觸，竟然令人如此空虛，眼前是一個陌生人的軀體，不管他們的距離有多近，仍然是那麼的陌生……

女郎在高潮中緊緊抱住John，指甲都陷進他背部劃下紅痕，John摟住她也迎來了自己的高潮，肉體的快感伴隨着靈魂深處的不安，不知怎地還有一絲似是歉疚的感覺…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

「John？」Sherlock推開221b虛掩的大門，皺了皺眉。一股庸俗的香水氣味揮之不去，夾雜着一絲酒氣－－是女人。John從酒吧帶女人回來了。 

Sherlock有點不適地吞嚥了一下。沒時間了，他把大衣和圍巾掛起，把從犯罪現場帶回來的東西拿出來放到廚房的長桌上，拿出顯微鏡，開始了他的實驗。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

女人的呻吟聲。女人的味道。女人豐腴的肉體。這些都是John喜歡的。 

但太多了，太多了。舖天蓋地的呻吟和喘息聲，渾濁庸俗的香水味，還有不斷逼迫着John的女性祼體，汗濕又噁心，黏黐黐地硬要擠過來，迫得John快要窒息了。 

停下，快停下。John大聲地叫喊，但沒有用，壓迫仍然繼續。他伸手掩着自己雙耳，但淫穢的叫喊聲仍然迫着他去聆聽，越來越大聲，震耳欲聾。 

John驚喘着醒來，睜開眼，髮端都汗濕了。 

為什麼會做這樣的夢？明明都是綺夢的素材，卻變成了一個惡夢？ 

John怔了怔，在空氣中仍然嗅到那陣嗆鼻的香水味，然後想起，自己這晚上是和誰在一起。 

床的另一面是空的，John撫了撫床墊，仍帶着一點點餘溫，她到樓下去了？剛才回來時Sherlock不在，他回來了嗎？ 

John披上晨褸，準備下樓察看時，卻聽見了輕微的聲響－－慢着，John睜大了眼，嘴巴大張－－那些聲響，就是他夢中聽見的，那些做愛的呻吟聲和喘息聲，正從樓下傳上來，只要靜下心來細聽，就發覺儘管微弱，但絕不是幻聽。

 　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

John追隨着滴水聲和淫穢的聲音，來到半掩的浴室門口。他伸手把門悄悄推開。 

眼前的畫面令John目定口呆。 

赤裸的Sherlock，爬伏在蒸氣瀰漫的浴室磁磚地上，壓着一具蠕動的軀體－－一個裸體的陌生女子。 

他們的身體緊貼着，Sherlock把女子的手鎖緊在頭頂讓她不斷掙扎，兩具軀體富韻律地上下顛簸着，歡快的喘息和呻吟聲從女子的口中流出－－他們分明在做愛。 

Sherlock的卷髮還滴着水，白晢光滑的背部優雅而帶勁地起伏着，帶動着肌肉的拉扯，那上面點點流下來的，是未乾的洗澡水還是慾望的汗水？ 

John感到唇乾舌躁，還有止不住的暴怒：Sherlock，你在做什麼？你不是對性不感興趣的嗎？你在我們浴室的地上做愛？和一個不明來歷的祼女？然後他發現這一切極其熟悉，這不是你自己昨晚剛剛做完的事情？你又憑什麼來說別人？而且這是Sherlock的私事，與John何干？ 

慢着。John眨了眨眼睛，這不是我昨晚帶回來那個女人？ 

「Sherlock，你在做什麼？」John找到了發話權，頓感理直氣壯起來。 

「在做一個實驗。」Sherlock的語氣確實像在做一個科學實驗般平靜。 

「實驗？什麼實驗？」John真的氣炸了。 

Sherlock翻了翻白眼，拍拍女郎的屁股。「好了，我們來換個姿勢。」 

「哈哈！John，你的室友真有趣！」女郎向John揚聲道。 

女郎起來撐在浴缸邊，Sherlock從後面摟抱住她，把她的手推到牆上握緊鎖死，他伸腳把她的腿撐開再把她推近牆邊繼續剛才的律動－－但John這時看清楚了，Sherlock髖部其實圍着一條小毛巾，他們二人只是模擬着做愛的動作，但並不是真的在做愛。 

「啊！啊！啊！」女郎裝作高潮起叫喊了幾下，Sherlock也賣力地上下移動着磨擦着她。John看着，硬了。 

裝了幾下，女郎隨即忍不住哈哈大笑。「哈，這樣做就可以幫助你破案？」 

「用不着你的假高潮和喘氣聲，只需要證明rough sex(粗暴的性行為)可以留下何種瘀傷就夠了。」Sherlock若無其事地停了下來，檢查女郎的手腳。「希望你明天可以給我觀察一下瘀傷的變化。」 

「沒問題，只要John不把我踢出去。」女郎親熱地摟着Sherlock說道，眼角瞟了瞟John。「我可習慣了睡到黃昏才起來，而且我習慣祼睡，你可以隨時來檢查我。」 

「這……」John不明白事情怎麼會發展成這樣。「為什麼你們會在一起，赤裸着？」 

「我正在洗澡。」Sherlock不耐煩地說。 

「然後我人有三急，就摸黑下來找廁所了。」 

「沒穿衣服？」 

女郎搖了搖頭，挑逗地摸了摸Sherlock的前胸。「才發現你家還藏着這樣一個秀色可餐的俊男。」 

「我需要有人協助我做實驗，John。而你整晚不覆我短訊。」 

什麼？Sherlock，你……你原本想我協助你做剛才那種實驗？John艱難地吞了吞口水。 

「那麼現在完事了嗎？你的實驗。」John故意板着臉，希望浴室未散的水霧和他那件單薄的晨褸，可以在二人面前遮掩他的勃起。 

「還沒完。」女郎說，貪婪地望着Sherlock。「作為交換條件，你說可以讓我也在你身上做個實驗？」 

Sherlock望向John。「只要John同意。你是和他一起回來的，我不知道這方面是不是有些什麼社會慣性的禮儀要跟從。」 

John不禁撫額：當然是有的，Sherlock。所謂「朋友妻，不可窺」有沒有聽過？室友過夜女友的祼體你是不應該看的，更不應該拿來做實驗。雖然那只是個一夜情的性伴，我連她的名字都不知道。而且……我的生氣對象明明應該是你，但不知為什麼，我更看不慣她在你身上掃來掃去的螢光甲色手指，更討厭她汗津津的身體緊貼着你的，你那誘人犯罪的大理石般的肌膚…… 

「John。」女郎的嘴唇不知什麼時候貼了上來，在John的唇間呢喃。「來玩3P好嗎？」 

John驚愕地睜大了眼，看向面無表情的Sherlock。「什麼？」John顫着聲，鼓起勇氣再問一遍。 

「3P啊！別說你沒玩過，Playboy John？」女郎挑戰地說，然後向Sherlock挑了挑眉。「我想找個男人來試試操他很久了，但總找不着，還嚇跑了幾個霧水情人。很少男人能接受被一個女人操吧？還是Sherlock你夠試驗精神，還是這麼個美男子呢！」隨即拉住John的手，向他房間走去。「來吧。我有很多好玩的玩具呢，在我的皮包裏。」 

John被她拉着走，邊回頭看，發現Sherlock披上了晨褸，然後一聲不響地跟着他們上樓－－什麼？真的嗎？Sherlock你要玩3P？而我竟然是參與者？要知道我可不是同性戀……沒人說你是同性戀啊，3P入面有女生，你可以操那個女生，沒人叫你操Sherlock啊！可是……Sherlock，你真的要被別人操？那個人……不是我？ 

John還沒有胡思亂想完，他們三人已來到了John的房門口，女郎輕輕推開了門，三人前後腳走進了漆黑的房中。 

卡刷一聲，不知道是誰關上了門，現在房間裏是真正的伸手不見五指。儘管是John自己的房間，他卻感到無所不在的危險味道。三個近乎全祼的男女現在就站在他自己的房間中央，其中一個是Sherlock，一個是在夜店裏亂找的陌生人。誰人站在他身旁？誰人站在他背後？他們動了嗎？他不由自主地退了退，感到指尖劃過了一大片肌膚－－是誰？是Sherlock還是那女的？Sherlock現在還穿着那件晨褸？還是已經褪了下來…… 

John艱難地嚥了嚥口水，邁步想往書桌方向走去，去亮着枱燈和找到必需要的潤滑劑和避孕套。但黑暗中不知什麼讓他絆了一絆，然後一雙強而有力的手臂扶住了他的腰，John站起來發現自己身處一個人的懷裏，一個高個子，毫無疑問那是Sherlock。Sherlock的氣息在他的耳廓邊撩起一陣顫慄，John緊張地動了動，感到一片濕潤柔軟像是嘴唇的東西意外地擦過了自己的後頸，John全身發熱，想他的臉脖現在一定一片通紅。 

「小心點。」Sherlock低沉的嗓子在John耳邊響起，令他脊柱一陣發麻。 

啪的一聲，女郎找到燈掣亮着了枱燈，同一時間Sherlock放開了John。 

「你們已經急不及待了嗎？」她看着互相貼近的Sherlock和John，笑着揚了揚眉。 

John尷尬地退開了，回頭看了看Sherlock，發現他別過臉沒有看自己。 

「還是先來一杯？」女郎在床上找到自己的皮包，掏出了一個小酒瓶，向二人揚了揚。 

「噢，我需要這個。」John大踏步上前，搶了酒瓶就仰頭猛灌了起來。 

「要怎麼開始？」Sherlock在床邊坐下。現在他們三人都在床上坐了下來，整個房間只有柔和微弱的枱燈作光源。女郎披上了John的毛毯，John和Sherlock也穿着晨褸，但三人內裏都是真空，動作掩映間總會瞥見令人嘴乾舌燥的部位。 

「我們先來點熱身吧。嗯，玩Truth or Dare？」女郎提議。 

Sherlock不會覺得無聊嗎？John瞟了瞟他，卻發現他微微頷首。「好吧。」John也同意。Sherlock這晚實在奇怪，既沒有破壞他的約會，也沒有詆毀他的女友，反而是積極參與進來－－而且是參與他一向認為無聊透頂的性愛遊戲。Sherlock和性愛遊戲，出現在同一句句子？太陽明天是不是要由西方升起了。 

「不可以連續兩次都答Truth啊。」女郎說，並以手勢示意。「我們由反時針方向開始。我先問你。」她指着John。「Truth or Dare？」 

「Truth。」 

「你跟Sherlock從來沒有上過床，也沒有一起玩過性愛遊戲？」 

John搖了搖頭。 

女郎驚訝地失笑，撫了撫他的胸肌。「真不符合你的Playboy風格，家裏放着一個尤物卻不去動他？」 

「我不是同性戀。」 

「但你當然跟同性玩過，也跟你的伙伴分享過性伴、參加過性愛派對吧？」 

「嗯。是有過。」John有點猶豫，但也如實作答。他瞥見Sherlock這時看了他一眼。「輪到我了。我問Sherlock。」他轉身跟Sherlock面對面。「Truth or Dare？」 

「Truth。」 

「你對性有興趣？也會有性衝動？」 

Sherlock皺起眉頭。 

女郎失笑：「這是什麼鬼問題？他不是正常男人嗎？」挑逗地撫了撫Sherlock的大腿，手的動作令晨褸下擺褪了上去，十分誘人。 

John很難收回視線，看着那一片大理石般的肌膚和結實的肌肉，吞嚥了一下。「他的確不太正常。就好像一具會行走的大腦，肉身只是附屬物，就連睡覺、吃飯他也可免則免。」他望向Sherlock的眼睛。「你也需要解決生理需要的嗎？」 

「我們的生理運作一早設計好了，其實不刻意去解決它，它也是會定期自動解決掉的，John。」Sherlock像在上生物課的老師語氣。「我是正常男人，當然也有正常的需要，但這方面我向來不太注重。」 

女郎突然把手伸進Sherlock晨褸內，John看見Sherlock僵住了兩秒，隨即便由得她在他衣服裏擼動他。女郎挑逗地盯着Sherlock幾秒，像在挑戰他似的，然後佻皮地向John笑了笑。「我替你證實了，他有勃起的能力。」 

John看着女郎的手臂繼續在Sherlock的下擺處緩慢地進進出出，Sherlock臉色漸漸發紅，帶着輕輕的喘氣聲。Sherlock動情的樣子很迷人，更要命的是，他那雙瞳孔擴張了的眼睛，這時轉了過來看着John－－他紅着臉，眼簾半閉，睫毛輕顫着在看着John喘息－－那是John沒看見過的風景，美好得令人難以想像。他感到自己的呼吸也漸漸急速起來，渾身發燙，下面硬得不得了。 

「到我了。」Sherlock低沉沙啞但極度色情的嗓音響起，伸手按住了女郎的手。 

女郎把手抽出，上面沾染了一些發亮的液體，她張開嘴把手指含進去吸啜，然後又抽出來舔吮，發出極其淫蕩的聲響。天啊，她在品嚐Sherlock的前液，John毫無概念為什麼這個畫面會令他覺得這麼色情，比他這輩子看過的AV都色情多了。 

「我選你。Truth or Dare？」Sherlock盯着女郎。 

「Truth。」 

「你是個對男男性愛有特殊癖好的腐女？還是你常幻想自己能成為男人，作為入侵的一方？」 

「哈。」女郎忍不住笑了起來。「是你推理出來的嗎？我兩樣都是。我最恨是自己天生沒有一根陰莖，看色情影片時常常幻想自己也可以勃起。假如我有一根陰莖，第一件事就會出去找個帥哥，希望能跟他上床。」 

John聽得目瞪口呆，他完全沒想過一個女生會有這麼奇怪的性幻想。 

「所以很妒忌你們兩個帥哥可以住在一起。而天殺的你們竟然不是對方的性伴侶，真讓我快吐出血來。那你們倆是為了什麼住在一起的？為了一起看電視？吃飯？」她倒真的婉惜得咬牙切齒。Sherlock跟John有點尷尬的面面相覷。她指着Sherlock繼續怪叫。「啊，你連飯也不吃的，真是怪誕！求求你們兩個快點搞到一起吧，這真是天底下最大的浪費啊！」 

「那麼輪到你了。」Sherlock漠然地說。 

女郎不懷好意地盯着Sherlock，狡猾地笑了笑。「Truth or Dare？你上次已選了Truth。」 

「那沒得選了，Dare。」 

女郎若無其事地宣佈：「跟這個房間的另一個男性深吻十分鐘。」 

John睜大了雙眼，看着Sherlock向着自己移近，臉頰越來越靠近。他們看着對方，就像平常的對望，但John的眼中多了一點驚慌和緊張，Sherlock的眼中是一種難以言喻的感情。John看見漸漸靠近的Sherlock閉上了眼睛，他只好凝住呼吸，把頭仰起。然後Sherlock的嘴唇吻了下來。 

John看得見Sherlock睫毛的顫動，感到了他吻在自己唇上的溫柔，他放鬆了自己，也閉起了雙眼，投入的去感受這個吻。 

Sherlock緩慢地用自己的嘴唇摩挲着John的，二人在呼吸着對方的氣息，John把手支在Sherlock身上穩住自己，Sherlock一隻手撫上了John的臉，一隻手移到他頸後的髮尾處，輕輕挽着。Sherlock試探地伸出舌尖，輕輕掃過了John的下唇，又收起來。John忍不住用舌頭濕潤了Sherlock的唇瓣，然後輕輕把他的下唇含進嘴裏，輕輕吸吮。Sherlock敏感地抖了抖，張開了嘴。John的舌頭乘勢追擊，入侵了Sherlock的口腔，在那裏找到了Sherlock猶豫而害羞的舌頭，跟它糾纏在一起，擁抱着起舞。 

輕飄飄又眩暈的感覺包裹着二人，讓他們忘我地深吻起來，手也不再安份地待在原位，都隨着二人越貼越近而在對方身上上下遊移撫摸着。他們喘息着，不時洩出一兩下失控的呻吟，動作由最初的溫柔深情，到後來的激情粗暴，甚至開始拉扯對方的衣服，掃過那些敏感而泛紅的赤裸肌膚。 

「啊！」女郎也忍不住呻吟出聲。 

John快要窒息了，趁機推開Sherlock大口喘着氣，然後轉頭看向女郎－－她已然赤身露體，正目不轉睛地看着他們，手指插進了自己的下體－－她在看着他們自慰。 

三個人都氣喘吁吁，皮膚因為性奮而變成粉紅色，變得深色的眼珠轉動着掃視着彼此。最後目光停留在John身上。 

「我…我……」John仍然氣息不穩，遲疑間最終視線落在女郎身上。「Truth or Dare？」 

「Dare。」女郎目光已變得迷濛。 

「介紹一下你最想玩那個玩具。然後摸你自己，用最色情的姿勢表演自慰。」 

「哼嘻～」女郎吃吃笑着。「想先下手為強？那玩意我原想留着，用來操你的愛人的啊！」 

John瞟了瞟Sherlock，臉紅了。 

「我現在明白了。你們不是性伴侶，但是潛在戀人。對吧？只是一起看電視的室友會像你們吻成這樣，我倒沒見過。」她在皮包裏找着了她要的東西，拿出一根類似按摩捧的電動裝置，但看樣子似乎更複雜更專業得多。「這是根好東西啊，我在網上專門訂購的，用了它就好像有個性能力超強又會讀心術的隱形人在操你一樣。」她看向Sherlock，誘惑地揮了揮手中的東西。「想試試看被它操翻了的感覺嗎？」Sherlock沒有回應。她笑了。「還是更想試試John那根粗壯的老二？」 

她開始在自己身上上下撫摸，不時咬唇作挑逗狀，然後把手指伸進下陰進進出出，發出許多色情淫穢的呻吟和喘息聲。她在床褥上扭動着身體，磨擦着自己，腳趾彷彿抵受不住而捲曲起來。然後她開動了那個東西，輕輕放進自己的陰道，又抽了出來，來來回回抽插着，她則發出享受的聲音。然後，她不知調較了什麼按鈕，那東西變成自動附在她身上，彷彿懂得追蹤她的反應而變換角度和輕重力度，她被它操着，忍不住叫了出來。如果不為意她身下附着一個玩具，真的好像有一個看不見的壯男在操翻她，讓她不住地扭動和叫喊，渾身發燙香汗淋漓。 

她最後接連高潮了兩次，才停下了玩具，大字形躺在床上喘着氣，累得動不了。「你們繼續呀！」 

Sherlock遲疑地偷看了John一眼，又別過視線。「John……」 

「Dare。」John毫不遲疑，目光堅定地望着Sherlock。 

這時二人聽見了輕輕的打鼾聲－－女郎已在床上呼呼入睡。 

Sherlock跟John斜倚着床坐在地上，肩膀和頭部都倚靠在一起－－他們還穿着他們該死的晨褸。 

「覺不覺得她的香水很嗆鼻？」 

「對，忍了她一整晚，難聞死了。」 

「那麼，你有膽量到我睡房來嗎？」 

「Oh, god yes.」 

二人相視一笑。 

　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃ 

John數小時前完全無法想像，現在自己會與Sherlock肩並肩躺在他的床上，一起看着Sherlock睡房的天花板。他們的姿勢跟在樓上時沒有改變多少－－肩膀和頭部仍舊倚靠在一起，還是穿着他們該死的晨褸。 

John摸到了Sherlock的手，輕柔地來回掃撫，Sherlock沒有退開。然後，John一把拉住他的手，與他指節交纏着，把他拉近了自己。 

「Sherlock。」聽見John的呼喚，Sherlock把頭轉過來，距離近得一眨眼，睫毛帶動的風便吹拂到John的臉上。John把那少許的距離都消滅掉，用他的嘴，堵住Sherlock的。 

他們繼續剛才那個深吻，但節奏緩了下來，因為他們的手和身體還要分心去做別的事情。John饑渴地撫摸着Sherlock的大腿，還有把手伸進衣領去掃揉那一大片肌膚，剛才眼看手勿動的，現在要加倍償還。Sherlock二話不說，即拉開了John晨褸的束帶，把那塊礙事的布料褪去，然後就可以貼上去感受John的每一寸。Sherlock的晨褸早在John忘形的拉扯下皺作一團，露出大片肌膚供他流連忘返，這時Sherlock把剩下這少許阻隔也清除掉。二人完全赤裸相對，貪婪地注視和撫摸着對方。 

John翻身壓在Sherlock身上，嘴唇從Sherlock被吻得紅腫濕潤的唇間移開，啄到他的下巴，然後停留在脖子上拖出一條水印，並在他的鎖骨上方咬啜出一個吻痕。Sherlock在John的吻功下扭動着發出誘人的輕喘聲，令John更為之瘋狂，俯下身吸吮着他的一邊乳頭，用手捏揉着另一邊，令Sherlock為之顫抖和發出呻吟。 

「John。」Sherlock低沉的嗓音像打雷，一下子閃中了John的陰莖，令他硬得發痛。 

「Sherlock。」John的叫喊帶點絕望－－他太害怕自己就要這樣射出來了，他還要對Sherlock做許多事情。他掙扎着，摸到了他剛才帶下來那管潤滑劑，打開了蓋子，擠了一大團到自己掌心。 

「Sherlock？」John詢問着Sherlock是否容許他做以下的事情。頭髮散亂、渾身潮紅的Sherlock咬了咬唇，點了點頭－－天呀，他這樣子迷人極了。 

John退了下去，雙手都抹上了潤滑劑，一手撫上Sherlock那根他覬覦已久的陰莖，緩慢地擼動着，一手順着他的會陰滑進他的股縫間，去尋找那個迷人的小洞。他找到了，手指試探地在小孔的皺摺處滑動，然後輕輕戳了進去。 

Sherlock倒抽了一口氣，後穴對異物的入侵尚未適應－－但那人是John，那是John的手指，Sherlock讓自己放鬆下來，接納了他。 

John安撫似地吻過Sherlock的柱身，然後伸出舌頭去舔舐他，Sherlock被溫熱濕潤的刺激弄得扭動不止，發出享受的哼哼聲。John試着伸進兩隻手指到洞穴裏去按揉，並尋找着Sherlock那敏感的一點；同時他以溫暖的嘴巴吞下了Sherlock的勃起，並上下滑動好讓他分心，讓他後面的工程能進行得順利一點。Sherlock被他前後夾攻弄得快頭昏腦脹，只好一手圈上John的頭髮，一手抓緊身下的床單。 

擴充準備得差不多了，John找到了Sherlock的前列腺，讓Sherlock發出了呻吟和請求：「John，快進來……現在……」 

John輕輕抽出了手指，然後把自己早已硬得發痛的硬挺抵着Sherlock的小洞。「準備好了？」Sherlock點了點頭，John把自己緩緩推進。二人都睜大了眼睛，然後大家都定住了不敢稍動，Sherlock努力呼吸適應，John真怕自己會傷了他。 

Sherlock的手扶到了John的肩上，雙腿圈住了他的大腿，然後點了點頭。John慢慢把陰莖抽出，然後又輕輕插進去，這樣來回數次，待雙方都適應後，他開始用力地抽插起來，Sherlock抱住他，汗濕着，顫動着，忍不住的叫喊着。 

John抱緊Sherlock，感受着兩個人合二為一的快感，但更重要的是，他感受到一種前所未有的幸福感。 

他懷裏的不是一個陌生人，不是一個連名字也不知道的女人，也不是一個在他生命中無足輕重的過客。跟他一起在床上顛簸着揮發汗水的，是Sherlock。是一早就入侵了他的心的Sherlock。 

John第一次發現，性愛除了給人肉體上的刺激快感和安慰，它還可以是一種親密的溝通模式，一種你跟你愛的人示愛的好方法。 

他在Sherlock眼中也看到了同樣的發現，除了基本的生理需要，除了做實驗，性還可以是其他東西，可以是美妙得多的東西。 

當跟你做愛的人，是你的愛人。 

他們相擁着，身體相連着，一起達到了高潮。 

從今天開始，他們不只是一起看電視的室友了。

 

 **－** **FIN** **－**

　　　　


End file.
